Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name
by Zangetsu50
Summary: Everyone has lost their memories in Soul Society, including Ichigo, but Rukia is the only one that remembers him, but will Ichigo remember? Changed into chapters, new parts. Please review
1. Chapter 1 Bleach Fade to Black

**I have edited this story a little, so please read to see what i added.**

**I will edit this story again, once the real movie comes out  
**

**Please Review**

**A/N: I replaced this story with my other because,**

**I don't know why i even had two Fade to Black stories**

**This one is better then my first Fade to Black story**

**A/N: I changed this story into chapters. Since the subbed version came out, the story is going to have new parts in it. read to find out whats new  
**

**Enjoy  
**

Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name

It starts out with Mayuri Kurotsuchi in his laboratory, working on his computer. after he presses a certain key. A flower comes from the ground, when it opens up a glowing object is in the middle. Kurotsuchi shunpo to it.

"It's finished" he removes the object from the flower, but when he removes it, he senses someone.

"Who's there?". When he turns around, someone appears behind him, he quickly turns around, but the person quickly slashed him across his neck with his scythe. After the attack he drops the object, when he drops it, it stops glowing. Kurotsuchi looks up and sees a machine.

"What is this machine?" Nemu then comes shortly after.

"Mayuri-sama, did something hap-" she was cut off by Mayuri

"Who are you?"

"Mayuri-sama..."

"Stay away. Are you planning on capturing me?" Kurotsuchi runs towards the computer, but stumbles on his way, Nemu chases after him, but he quickly gets up and runs again.

"Stay away, stay away" The same person that attacked him appears again, but is somewhere else, he holds the same object that Kurotsuchi had. somehow he activated it, and makes it glow again. The computer behind Kurotsuchi starts to activates. One of the electricity's bolts almost hit Kurotsuchi which makes him pull out his sword, he starts swinging it crazy. Nemu appears and tries to stop him.

"Mayuri-sama, what-" Mayuri struggles

"Let me go" When he pushes her off he runs to the computer and stabs it with his sword. An announcer alerts the Seireitei that incident has occurred in the 12th lab. A cloud starts heading towards the Seireitei, white substance then comes from the clouds, it starts to form into serpent like creatures, they start engulfing shinigami. The substance covers them, making them unable to move.

Rukia, Kon, and Ichigo, who where at Ichigo's house sense danger in Soul Society, go to Urahara's Shop, when they arrive, Urahara tells them about the Seireitei's destruction, Rukia opens the Senkai gate. Ichigo and Rukia enter, but before they do, Urahara says, "Be careful you two"

Back at the 12th squad lab, some of the scientists try to make Kurotsuchi calm down, but Kurotsuchi keeps thinking that they are going to capture him. Until Zaraki arrives.

"Yo" Mayuri quickly strikes behind him, only for his sword to get stopped by Zaraki. Mayuri continues to strike at him.

"What happened to you? You finally lost it" Mayuri yells, and jumps backwards, he continues to swing his sword wildly, which activates his Bankai somehow. His bankai charges at Zaraki, but Zaraki stops it, which causes him to get pushed out of the building. The serpents start heading towards Zaraki. But Zaraki slices them in half, but when he touches the ground, he starts to get covered in the same thing.

"So trouble-some" But Zaraki then gets engulfed by another serpent, the white serpents continue to cover parts of the Seireitei. The remaining Captains watch as the Seireitei gets covered.

Ichigo and Rukia arrive in Soul Society, but are away from the Seireitei, and are therefore safe, but can see white substance covering it. Rukia suggests to split up.

"Ichigo go see what happened in the Seireitei, I'll go with Kon to check on Nii-sama",

"Fine, be careful Rukia"

"Idiot, you should take care of yourself, I don't need protection, someday I'll have to save you instead" They then head their own direction

As Ichigo got closer he looked at the Seireitei, "What's going on". He then noticed a letter on the ground, "What is this?" Ichigo grabbed the letter. "I should look at this now, but right now I need to check the Seireitei", he put it in his kimono, but not all the way in. When he was about to leave he heard someone say,

"Don't leave, Ichigo", Ichigo stops and turns to see who that was

"Who's there?" Couple seconds later, a girl giggling fly's up, she has blond hair with purple in the middle, wearing a light pink kimono, with a bright pink collar, and wears a yellow cloth around her waist. She fly's towards Ichigo, but then stops, with her hand out towards Ichigo, Ichigo gets ready to pull his sword, but the girl says

"I will erase.......you're existence". She laughs a little and leaves, but when she leaves a boy with dark lavender hair, light eyes, wearing a white kimono, and is also wearing a yellow cloth around his waist and is about the same height as Ichigo, appears behind him, but in his hand, he has a giant scythe, Ichigo turns, but when he does, the boy pulls up his scythe, Ichigo gasps, the boy swings his scythe at Ichigo. The scythe goes through Ichigo without leaving any injuries.

The captains continue to watch from the 1st divisions barracks. Unohana-taicho says worriedly

"Seireitei is being..." Down below other shinigami try to get to higher ground, one of the shinigami yells out

"Get to higher ground!" As shinigami try to escape some get taken by the white substance, the substances starts destroying building, Byakuya makes a short appearance.

The siblings appear far on a building watching. The girl goes to the edge and crouches down. But the boy, is holding Ichigo, with one arm, on his side. The girl says

"Serves um right... I wish all of the shinigami would all just go extinct" The boy then says

"We lose everything we obtain, because they always steal it away" He then drops Ichigo to his knees. Ichigo lifts his head, but his eyes look lifeless. Memories of his family and friends started to fade away, but the last memory to fade is Rukia.

While Rukia is on her way to her house, she senses Ichigo in danger, and then all of a sudden Ichigo's existence vanished from her mind. Rukia then stopped. "What was that just now" Kon, on the other hand, reveals another coded letter that Rukia had with her, that's similar to the one she left before leaving to be executed in Soul Society.

"Nee-san what is this, why is their a picture of Ichigo"

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah Ichigo"

"Who's that?"

"Huh? Ichigo don't you remember him" Rukia puts her hand on her head an closes her eyes. Memories of Ichigo start to appear in his head.

_Ichigo on his knees, with his eyes lifeless_

_"Wait...!" (his voice echoes) Ichigo yells out as Rukia leaves_

_"You expect me to believe that!" Ichigo throws his table._

_"Just a minute...!" Ichigo yells out as Rukia charges at him with her glove_

_"Rukia...!"_

_"What are you doing! Rukia!" Ichigo on the floor defeated by Byakuya, _

_"What kind of joke is this?!"_

_"Look this way!"_

_"You idioit"_

_"Hey..." Ichigo stopped the phoenix from killing Rukia_

_"Give me the sword Shinigami"_

_Rukia and Ichigo, both pierce Rukia's sword into Ichigo's chest. A light then shines_

Rukia opens her eyes quickly

"Ichigo!"

"What's wrong Nee-san"

"It's Ichigo, his existence vanished from my mind, just a minute ago....we need to go to the Seireitei"

"What just happened, for a minute their I felt Ichigo's existence vanish, somethings happened to Ichigo, I need to go to the Seireitei". Rukia calls Urahara to tell him what happened in the Seireitei, and then asks him if he can trace Ichigo's reiatsu, but then Urahara says,

"Ichigo?, who's that?",

"What are you talking about, we were just their with you",

"I don't remember, but how did you get my number",

"I've always had it",

"But who are you" Rukia shocked hangs up, turns around and goes towards the Seireitei.

* * *

**I've changed this story into chapters now. I've changed it a bit too and added new parts. Since now I know the whole story of the movie. Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if i should continue.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Siblings

Siblings

Its now the net day after the incident with Kurotsuchi. Parts of the Seireitei is covered with the white substance. In the 1st squad barracks, 1st squad vice-captain Sasakibe Chojiro reports in with the commander,

"Reportinng in. It would appear that the flow of abnormal spirit particles has subsided. Each of the 13 Protection Squads has begun investigating the source of the disturbance" He then bows.

Rukia is now in the Seireitei, but when she arrives, she sees the place destroyed, and some people covered up.

"What happened here. this place is a disaster"

"Nee-san do you think Ichigo is okay"

"Don't know, but we have to find him" Rukia then notices something

At the Gates

Meanwhile at the gates to enter and exit the Seireitei, 2nd squad vice-captain is guarding it. The siblings once again appear, the boy still has Ichigo, but carrying him on his back. The sister says

"The gate's closed" They brother says,

"They're in our way" They both look at each other and nod.

With Rukia

Rukia sees shinigami and heads towards them. As she gets closer she recognizes one of them.

"Is that", Kon says

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah"

Hisagi is talking with a guard, but then hears Rukia

"Hisagi-fukutaicho" Hisagi turns his head and sees Rukia

"What happened here"

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Whats your name and what squad are you from"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I'm from the 13 squad"

Back with the twins

The brother carries Ichigo on his side, so he can use his scythe.

The sister says, "Do it" And points towards the gates" The brother puts his scythe forward, the same object from the beginning is on his scythe, it glows again. At the 12th squad lab the same machine activates.

Back with Rukia

As Rukia approaches them. The ground starts to shake. And a ball of the same substance appears in the sky, but then it starts to form into a giant serpent. It starts to head towards them. Rukia was surprised

"What is that?" Hisagi ignored Rukia for now and payed attention to the snake

"Its coming" Hisagi jumps towards it and uses a kido spell on it

"Hyapakan" Rods are thrown a the serpent, but makes no affect. The serpent starts heads the same direction, where Rukia is standing

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki...Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren" Her attack manages to split the serpent in half, but it comes back with two heads, it manages to knock down the gate.

Siblings

After the gate was knocked down the siblings appeared again, with Ichigo on the brothers back again. The brother said

"This is the path we shall walk with Ichigo" The sister begins to walk and says

"Lets-" She was cut off when Ichigo started to groan and whispered

"No...Ru..." The sister looked at him and said

"Let's go before he wakes up" They started to head towards the door.

Gates

While the serpent was knocking down the gate Rukia manages to sneak away. when Hisagi tries to turn his attention back to Rukia, he is unable to find her. As Rukia is trying to get away, she gets attacked by Renji.

"Ryoka, were you behind all of this?" Rukia with shock says,

"What are you talking about, its me Rukia, don't you recognize me", Hisagi then appears. Renji says

"What are you talking about" and attacks, Rukia pulls out her sword and blocks his attack,

"Stop this Renji".

"Bastard, how do you know my name?"

Renji pushes Rukia away, "Listen Renji, Ichigo is in trouble!"

"Ichigo? What are you talking about?"

"What, you can't possibly have forgotten about Ichigo, its Ichigo!" Renji just stood their

"Ichigo?" Renji then has memories about Ichigo.

_Random memories of Ichigo's time with Renji popped up in his head, but Ichigo's face was shadowed_

"Remember Renji!"

"Bastard, do you really think I'm gonna stop, after a stranger like you just came out of now where, right after this incident happened". Rukia manages to escape, but is attacked by Komamura.

"Komamura-taicho"

"Ryoka, where do you think your going" Hisagi and Renji catch up with Rukia. Rukia jumps up to try to escape again. But Komamura activates his Bankai, Rukia tries to evade him, but is hit. Rukia falls to the ground, but somewhere else.

At a Cabin

Meanwhile, Ichigo starts to get up from a bed, but holding his head, he finds himself in a small cabin. He looks around but his vision is a little blurry.

Ichigo lifts his arms and sees that he's wearing a black and white kimono, with a white sash tied around his waist.

As Ichigo looks around he sees a folded kimono next to him, he then turns his attention to a window and gets up. When he opens it, the light shines in his face, Ichigo uses one arm to block the sun, to let his eyes adjust. When he looks out he sees a village. Ichigo says

"This is..." Ichigo has a short flashback of him exploring Rukongai, Inuzuri.

"Rukongai" Ichigo is interrupted by a noise, when he turns his head, he is welcomed by a girl jumping on top of him, in joy.

"Ichigo!" The girl is still holding onto Ichigo waist, as he's thrown down

"Hey, what are you doing? Who are you?" Ichigo tries to push her off, but stops when he notices her crying, with a smile on her face.

"Who...are you" The boy approaches and puts his scythe against the wall

"Nee-san, he won't recognize you, if you don't let him see your face". He approaches her and leans on his leg, the sister gets off of Ichigo.

"I know" And rubs the tears from her eyes. She looks at Ichigo.

"Look, Ichigo? It's us" Ichigo stares at her for a second and get a surprised expression on his face.

Back at the Seireitei

The captains hold a meeting. The commander starts it by saying

"What is the situation?" Ukitake says

"The number of locations affected is close to 200. It's a third of the Seireitei"

"How about the injured?" Unohana says

"I've never seen anything like this before. They're covered by a strange substance, they're like statues, it's not possible to check for vital signs" Yamamoto says

"And Kurotsuchi" Unohana continues

"He's not answering anything. he can't remember anything or even himself, as if he's lost part of his memory"

"Komamura taicho, how about the intruder?"

"The intruder, said she had Kuchiki in her name, but I don't recognize her, the worse part was that she seemed to know us very well...Kuchiki taicho, do you have another member of your family that's a shinigami"

"No"

"I see, but she seemed to know you vice-captain" Toshiro then says

"This is bothering me" Ukitake then asks

"What?"

"Nothing in particular...it just bothers me for some reason" The commander then says

"These are the orders. Capture everyone who doesn't belong in the Seireitei. And prepare to take care of the intruder"

In the sewer

Rukia is starting to wake up when she does she sees Hanataro healing her. Hanataro see her open her eyes and freaks out

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! Don't kill me!" Rukia asks him

"Where am I?" Kon approaches her

"In the sewers!, I was just cleaning down here and all of a sudden you fall from above" Kon approaches her

"Nee-san are you okay"

"Yeah, Your treatment is still incredible"

"Um, do you know me" He looks at his hands, "Speaking of which, I have a feeling I've met you before" Rukia then looks shocked

"I'm sorry, I think that's just my imagination" Rukia stares at the ground, but then Hanataro says

"Your frustrated about something, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Yes, when I'm healing someone I can feel their feelings, all your pains, physical and mental"

"Sitting here won't help" Rukia gets up, Kon asks

"Are we leaving"

"Yeah" Kon climbs on her back as shes walking away, but stops and turns around

"Sorry about the trouble, Hanataro" and runs.

"No problem" After she left, Hanataro asked himself

"How did she know my name?"

Back at the cabin

The sister pours a type of soup into a bowl and gives it to Ichigo who is now wearing a dark blue kimono with an orange sash around his waist. He doesnt know why, but the siblings insisted that he changed clothes, all they said was that it was better he wasnt dressed in that outfit

"Here, Ichigo, this will help you feel better"

"Thank you" Ichigo drinks some of it, as he's drinking it, the sister asks

"How is it" Ichigo lowers the bowl and smiles

"It's good" The sister sits up happy

"I'm glad!" Ichigo puts the bowl to his side

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"I know that I know you two, but...I'm sorry, I can't remember you clearly" Ichigo pulls out the letter from the beginning and opens it. The letter says

_Ichigo, I'll always be waiting for you at the East District. It's castle ruins._

There was also two drawings on the corner. When Ichigo looked at the drawings he felt like he's seen something similiar before.

"This letter...I don't seem to remember getting it from you" The sister looks at the letter from his side

"It's great, isn't it, we wrote it, we even drew the little pictures, I'm sure you'll remember"

"But why didn't you put your names on it?"

"We don't have names"

"You don't have names?" The sister gets up and goes to her brothers side and says

"You had promised to give us names a long time ago and that you would keep us safe"

"I promised?, I'd give you two...?"

"Yeah, In the real world, parents are supposed to name their children, right. So you promised you'd give us names of our own!"

"Me name you"

"Yeah"

Ichigo tries to remember, he recalls taking care of the twins when they were much younger.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo was in a cabin sleeping, when all of a sudden he heard a noise, he got up to check it out, as he approached the back of the cabin he saw movement under a blanket, Ichigo got to his knees and removed the blanket. When he removed it he saw two small siblings, a boy and girl, the siblings smiled at him when he removed the blanket. Ichigo asked _

_"What are you two doing here?" The girl looked at him and said_

_"Looking for a place to stay, me and my brother don't know were to go"_

_"I see, what's your names"_

_"We don't have any"_

_"Really... don't you have parents"_

"_No" They both start to cry, Ichigo sighs and says_

_"I guess I got know choice" He said happily, the sister says_

_"Huh?" Ichigo says and puts his hands on the sister and brothers shoulder._

_"I'll have to watch you from now on and name you", The sister then starts to cry again, he takes his hands off of them_

_"What's wrong? I won't force you if you don't want me to"_

_"It's just that I'm so happy, I've always wished for a name, Name us" The brother said_

_"Please!" They both yelled out_

_"Name us!" Ichigo smiles_

_"To be honest, I've already thought of one" The twins hold hands and start to spin around_

_"YAY! A name! A name!"_

_"Hey, don't get too excited" The twins stop and hug Ichigo_

_"Hey" He said happily  
_

_Flashback_

Ichigo stopped remembering and says, "That's true, back then, I..." Ichigo smiles a little "You are those siblings from back then?"

The siblings look at each other with joy "So what's are names, Ichigo?" the sister asks, she runs up to Ichigo

"I didn't tell you your name?" Ichigo looks down

And has a short vision of when Ichigo and Rukia met.

_Flashback_

_"Give me your sword shinigami"_

_"It's not shinigami, it's Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo grabbed the sword_

_"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" And plunged the sword into his chest_

_Flashback_

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, Ichigo gasps and falls to his knees holding his head, the sister asks

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" The brother goes to Ichigo's side and asks

"Are you okay?" Ichigo then calms down

"Yeah, it was nothing, sorry I still can't remember it well" The sister says

"Sorry"

Since Ichigo has forgotten his time and status as a substitute shinigami, he asks her

"What have I been doing all this time,"

"Well..." The brother answers for her

"You've been sleeping, Ichigo... for a very long time" Ichigo looks at him

"Sleeping"

"Y-Yes, you've been asleep since you got injured" Ichigo looks back at the sister, "So don't worry! We'll be together from now on" The sister grabs his hands. Ichigo closes his eyes and says

"Yeah"

At the Kuchiki Mansion

Byakuya enters the mansion, with an old man following him. He opens up one of the doors and starts to look around. The old man asks

"Did something happen?"

"It's nothing" He starts to enter other rooms searching for something. He then enters a certain room which seem to be Rukia's.

Byakuya is then looking at Hisana's picture, as he is looking at her, he senses someone behind him. You hear Kon say

"That picture... it looks like you Nee-san!"

Byakuya turns around and sees Rukia.

"Don't yell"

"Sorry Nii-sama, I never thought I'd have to barge into my own home. That's Hisana isn't it?... We really do look alike"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia" As she's talking the old man sees her.

"Rukia... why did you call me Nii-sama, and why does your name have Kuchiki?"

"Because you adopted me, and made me your sister, but you probably don't remember either"

"You look similar to Hisana"

"That's Because...Hisana is my sister"

Byakuya shocked says, "How do I know that your not lying to me"

"Because your the one who told me, after Ichigo saved me from being executed"

"Ichigo, who's that?"

"A precious friend, I came here to save him"

"Why"

"Because, he saved me, I need to repay him"

"Is that why your here, why do you want to save him so bad?"

"Well.." Rukia was cut off by guards showing up. Rukia uses shunpo to back away

Byakuya walks forward

"Don't attack her"

"Taicho!" Rukia looks to her left and sees Renji

"Bastard, what do you think your doing here?"

"Wait, Renji",

"Shut up, Howl Zabimaru" Renji attacks Rukia, but Rukia was able to block it,

"I never could get through to you with words!" Rukia jumps over him

"I'll have to beat it through you!"

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki" Rukia's sword transformed into a pure white blade with a ribbon at the end

"What's wrong Renji"

"Tsk"

"Aren't you gonna use Bankai, you usually do"

"Didn't you train hard to rescue me"

"Shut-up Howl Zabimaru" Rukia dodged it and got in front of Renji

"I want you to remember!" Renji attacked her, which pushed Rukia

"What? What do you want me to remember?

"Ichigo!" Renji then remembered something

_Ichigo's second fight with Renji_

_"It's your fault that Rukia's gonna get killed, if you never existed, if she never met you, she would never have to go through this!" Renji's sword went through Ichigo's shoulder_

_"That's why I will save her!" Ichigo's face was shadowed_

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren" Renji was caught by surprise and got hit directly. After Renji was hit Byakuya stepped in

"Scatter" Rukia turned to look at him. Byakuya put his word down and said

"I don't know if it will help, but Hisana was raised in Inuzuri, you might find your friend there"

"Thank you, Nii-sama"

Rukia then leaves to search for Ichigo

* * *

**Well this is the next chapter hope you liked it, tell me what you think. and if i should continue sorry for it being so long. Oh and Taicho means captain and fukutaicho means vice-captain. Just in case some people don't know, which you probably already know. I wanted to use the Japanese words instead.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**A/n: Ichigo does not have Zangetsu with him, after he was taken back to the cabin the siblings hide Zangetsu from him so he doesn't remember being a shinigami, he is barefoot right now. **

Reunion 

Back in Inuzuri (Foggy)

Ichigo sits on the roof of the cabin, thinking, until he sighs.

"Ichigo" Ichigo turns around and sees the sister with a blanket on the top of the roof

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah" She walks down towards Ichigo

"Ichigo, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to feel the fresh air, its quite peaceful here, it makes my troubled heart calm, I still don't know how I don't know anything about myself"

"Ichigo" The sister leans her head on his shoulder and cries a little. Ichigo looks at her with a smile

"You've been waiting this whole time, haven't you? Waiting for the name I said I would give you back then." The sister looks up with tears in her eyes and sees Ichigo smiling at her, Ichigo says

"I'm sure I'll remember, I'm not gonna give up" She rubs her eyes, as she rubs her eyes, the sun comes up, which clears the fog, Ichigo looks at the sunset, gets up and goes to the edge of the roof.

"What is it?"

"That hill, I might remember more things from there"

The sister gets up "Ichigo"

In the 4th barracks

Renji is in the 4th barracks bandaged up by getting hit by Rukia. He holds his head

"What happened to me?"

_Flashback_

_"What? What do you want me to remember?_

_"Ichigo!"_

_Flashback_

Zabimaru then appears. Renji turns to see him

"Zabimaru" Zabimaru asks

"Why didn't you use Bankai, you could of won easily"

"What do you mean?" Renji looked confused, the snake talked

"Don't be surprised. We know your soul very well" Back to the monkey

"Did you forget how to link our souls?" The snake

"Hey, this is pathetic!" Renji then said

"What are you talking about?" Renji continues to look at them confused

At the Kuchiki House

Byakuya is sitting down at a desk, thinking about his encounter with Rukia, he then has a flashback of Hisana.

_Flashback_

_Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama_

_Byakuya and Hisana are walking on a bridged in his backyard. Byakuya asks Hisana_

_"Did you go back to Rukongai again yesterday?"_

_"I did. I'm sorry__"_

_"Don't be__, I'm not angry with you. I'm merely worried about your health"_

_"Byakuya-sama, I simply cannot let this go..." Hisana is cut off by her coffin, Hisana crouches down._

_"Hisana!" Byakuya holds her  
_

_"I'm okay, Byakuya-sama"_

_"Don't be silly. Don't over-exert yourself"_

_"No, I must find her, No matter what happens to me, I must..."_

_Flashback_

"Find her? Who was she searching for?" Byakuya gets up and approaches a book shelf, when he opens the door and grabs a blue book ,when he searches through it he discovers something.

At the Commander's office

Soifon enters his room to give in his report

"I've come to give my report, our defenses have been breached"

"The intruder?"

"Yes, he entered the Kuchiki house"

"But I don't understand what she would want from there?"

Inuzuri

Kon starts to look around

"It it true you grew up here"

"Yeah, I never thought I would have to come back" Rukia continues to look around

Kon sniffs something

"Hey"

"Yeah, that's Ichigo's reiatsu" Rukia starts to run towards a hill

On the hill

Ichigo looks over Soul Society

"This place is so peaceful, but why can't I remember anything, I do remember being here before" As he's looking he hears faintly hears somone yell his name. When he looks to his left, he sees a girl dressed in the outfit he wore before coming his way.

"Ichigo!" When Rukia gets to Ichigo, she catches her breath and says smiling

"You're okay", but thinks_"Why is he wearing different clothes, where's his shinigami clothes and where's Zangetsu?"_ she sees Ichigo narrow his eyes and say

"Who are you shinigami?" Rukia and kon look at him confused and shocked

"What do you mean, Ichigo? It's me!...Ichigo?" The siblings then appear out of nowhere, the sister says

"Shinigami!" The brother says

"What's she doing here?" Rukia questions them

"Who are you two?" The brother plans to attack her, but is stopped by Ichigo walking forward. The sister looks at her confused and says

"Ichigo?"

"Stay back" They both watch him walk towards the shinigami. Ichigo walks towards Rukia and stops a couple feet away from he.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" Kon speaks up first since Rukia is to shocked to say anything

"Ichigo, how can you not remember Nee-san" Ichigo snaps back and glares

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you, stupid animal" Kon says

"Stupid animal" And falls backwards. Rukia is still shocked

"Ichigo...you really don't remember?" Ichigo is no longer glaring and looks at her a little confused, Rukia speaks softly, hesitating before yelling.

"Come on Ichigo...It's me Rukia!" Ichigo's eyes widen. He has flashbacks of Rukia

_Rukia yelling at Ichigo for still trying to rescue her_.

_Ichigo and Rukia reunited during her rescue _

_Stopping the phoenix_

_When Rukia told him her name_

"You're..." Ichigo puts a hand on his head and starts to fall. The siblings yell out

"Ichigo!" The sister runs to Ichigo, and puts her hands on his shoulder, putting him down easily.

The sister looks at Rukia

"It's her fault!" The brother says

"Shinigami!" He disappears and reappears running towards Rukia, pulling his scythe back

"Hey, what's this all of a sudden?" The brother tries to slice Rukia

"Stop!...Ichigo!" The sister still with Ichigo has him leaning his head on her shoulder, she turns her attention to Rukia and says

"Yes, Kill that filthy Shinigami!" Black and purple reiatsu starts to show up, Rukia tries to get him to stop

"I'm telling you to stop!" The brother jumps, but then disappears

"What?" He reappears behind her attacks, Rukia manages to block

"Shunpo, No, it's not! Who in the world are you people?" The brother says

"You're our enemy" His scythe glows and goes right through Rukia's sword, Rukia backs away.

"What is this feeling, it went through Sode no Shirayuki" The brother disappears

"What, Hey, you!" So does the sister with Ichigo, Rukia looks at where Ichigo was.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

**Well here's my third chapter. Review and tell me what you think of this part.**


	4. Chapter 4 What's going on?

What's going on?

In the Seireitei prison, Urahara pays a visit to Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi remembers him, but cannot remember anything else. Urahara starts to explain that a very important person was stripped from both their memories. Urahara then brings out a container with a brain in it and saying

"Let's get started, so that we can return things back to normal"

Back at the bottom of the hill

Rukia is sitting in front of a destroyed cabin upset, while Kon is talking and walking around Rukia

"No matter how you look at it, those weirdos have to be behind this whole mess, they even kidnapped Ichigo. I just can't believe Ichigo didn't remember us " Kon stops behind Rukia and says

"It's not your injuries that hurt, its you heart" Rukia stays quiet

"Nee-san c'mon say something" Rukia says

"It's completely hopeless...Ichigo and Renji, everyone's the same...none of them remember me anymore" Rukia lays down with her arms crossed behind her head

"Somewhere deep inside, I though at least Ichigo would remember me" Kon goes up to Rukia and kicks her in the face

"Kon, you little-" She gets cut off by Kon hitting her with his head

"Forgive me Nee-san, but I'm disappointed in you, Nee-san. What good will getting depressed do? Did you hit your head or something? On our way to your brother's you realized something happened to Ichigo!" Rukia looks down a little "Everyone else may have forgotten about him, but you haven't! You haven't lost your link with Ichigo yet! Rukia narrows her eyes

"Fine, I'll just go save Ichigo myself! I don't care if he has forgotten all about me!" Kon goes down the stairs "Forgive me, but you can sit there and think about it!" Rukia watches him leaves and looks back down.

Back at the cabin

The siblings enter the cabin through the window, the brother carries Ichigo underneath his arm. The sister says

"Who was that girl? The brother puts Ichigo down, and the sister goes up to him

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Ichigo is on his knees looking down, but saying

"I know her...Yeah I know that shinigami." He grabs her wrist "I haven't really been asleep this whole time, have I?" She backs away a little, while he gets a little closer, "What have I really been doing until now? Why do I know that shinigami?" He doesnt know exactly what a shinigami is but after hearing the siblings call the woman theu saw that he figures thats what she is. The sister tries to get away

"I don't know why!" The brother gets closer to Ichigo to get him to let go and says

"Ichigo, stop it" But Ichigo continues to talk

"You're lying!" The sister stops, and starts to cry a little

"Honest!...You see, we had to go...far, far away..." Ichigos anger goes away and is replaced with confusion

"Far away?" The brother goes to his sisters side, while Ichigo lets go of her wrist. The brother looks at Ichigo so does the sister and says

"We just got back" The sister continues

"It was so we could see you again! It took us years, but..." Ichigo says

"Years...?" The sister wraps her arms around his waist crying

"Ichigo!, Ichigo!" the brother says

"All shinigami are the same..." Ichigo looks at him "...all they do is steal" the sister says

"That's right! They stole everything from us! They stole everything that was fun or made us happy, even you!" Ichigo looks at her surprised

"But-" Memories of Rukia pop up in his head

_Memories of when Ichigo was rescuing her, but when Rukia was their_

Ichigo gets a headache and starts to groan, but low, the sister still has her hands on his side and asks

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ichigo pushes her hands away, and falls to the ground, clutching his head, in pain.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" The brother goes to his side, Ichigo still in pain, falls unconscious. The siblings look at him, the brother says

"Ichigo" The sister says

**"It's all their fault."** Black and purple reiatsu starts to appear, the brother looks at her

"Onee-chan?" The sister gets up

**"Shinigami!"** The brother looks at her with a worried face

Back at the destroyed cabin

Rukia pulls out the letter that she was gonna give to Ichigo, and has a flashback

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and Rukia are in his room. Ichigo is on his bed reading a book, while Rukia is sitting at his desk drawing something, Ichigo questions her on what she is doing_

_"What are you up to now?" Rukia covers her drawing, and looks at Ichigo_

_"Hey, No peeking, you fool! Ichigo replies_

_"I'm not peeking. That's why I asked" Rukia smiles and says_

_"You'll find out later"_

_Flashback_

Rukia sighs and says "He never liked my drawings"

Kon then comes back

"Ahh, that's where it went" Kon takes the letter from her

"I can't go off without, something to support me"

"Kon!, I'm sorry"

"Huh?" Rukia gets up and starts to go down the stairs

"God, I can't believe I got lectured by you, of all people, I've still got long ways to go"

"W-what! Nee-san I don't get it how'd you become all happy now" Rukia stops

"Kon!"

"W-What?"

"Thank you"

"Wha-?,Tsk, I guess I got through to you, after all you almost forgot about Ichigo at first, too" Rukia is still smiling, but feels someones presence. She looks up at the hills behind her. Where she sees, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika_. _Toshiro says

"You won't escape this time. We're taking you in, Ryoka, don't try to resist"

Shinigami then appeared and surrounded Rukia, Rukia looked back at Toshiro

"This is just like you Hitsugaya-Taicho" Toshiro narrowed her eyes at her. Ikkaku then spoke up

"What was that? Hey, how do you know Hitsugaya-Taicho's name?" Rukia smiles

"Of course I know it, I know you all, Ikkaku, Yumichika, I won't forget about you, even if you don't remember me" Ikkaku says

"Huh? What's that mean" Yumichika then says

"The Ryoka is just spouting nonsense, Ikkaku" Toshiro then spoke up

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, from the 13th division"

"Kuchiki? Let's see what you got then" Ikkaku then charged, Rukia managed to block, but was pushed a couple feet. Rukia then pushed him back and said "Bakudo, 39 Enkosen" Ikkaku got frustrated and continued to attack her. Ikkaku then did a back flip, and got behind Rukia, and thrust his sword at her, Rukia dodged it in time.

"You little…." Ikkaku then frowned; Toshiro then grabbed his sword and said

"Get back, Madarame, it's my turn" Rukia managed to block his attack, but she had trouble blocking his sword. Toshiro then said

"It's just as the reports claimed. You know all about our fighting styles. I'll ask you once more. Who the hell are you?" Rukia then pushed his sword further and said

"I already told you, I'm Kuchiki Rukia" Toshiro pushed her sword

"I don't remember you!" Rukia got pushed as well, Toshiro kicked her, Rukia did a flip, and jumped in the air. Toshiro saw this chance and said

"Bakudō No. 63 Sajo Sabaku" A yellow chain hit Rukia, and tied her to a tree, Rukia looked back at Toshiro. Toshiro used his sword to summon ice, the ice heads towards Rukia. Just as Rukia gets hit, Renji interrupts the fight.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji used to Zabimaru to block Toshiro's attack. Toshiro was surprised for a minute, but then narrowed his eyes. Renji then appeared on a branch next to Rukia

"You…" Renji brought Zabimaru back to its hilt. Renji turned his head back to her, and cut the chains off. Rukia fell to the ground.

"What's the meaning of this, Abarai?" Renji came down, and turned his head to Rukia

"Get up" Rukia looked up and said

"Renji…" But she was cut off by Renji grabbing her shirt and yelling

"Don't call me by my first name! You're still the enemy. You're an intruder attacking the Seireitei! You're supposed to be the enemy….But for some reason, I just can't bring myself to believe it." Rukia's eyes widened "My head understands that you're my enemy, but my gut….keeps saying that you're not the real enemy! So I'm gonna go with my gut!" Renji let go of Rukia. Toshiro stared at Renji and said

"Abarai…" Renji turned around and did a small bow

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taicho, will you please let us go?" Toshiro stayed quiet, but then paid attention to the entrance, so did Renji, everyone then felt reiatsu coming their way. The captain-commander came walking towards them, so did the rest of the captains. The reiatsu shattered all the ice, it even shattered the trees that had ice. Yamamoto said

"I do not forgive traitors" Renji then says

"Captain-commander"

* * *

**Well here it is my fourth chapter tell me what you think and if i should continue Oh and tell me if i made a mistake somewhere, so i can correct it. Review  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Ichigo

**A/n**: **When the sister talks it's in bold, when the brother talks it's italics, when Ichigo talks, its normal. When it's underlined and its in italics, its when it sounds like Ichigo and the brother are talking. when its in italics, and bold, its the brother and sister talking. The brother's voice is heard more, than the sister, When its like that, it's cause their voices sound echoing. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. Only for this chapter  
**

Dark Ichigo

"I do not forgive traitors" Renji then says

"Captain-commander"

"We must apprehend the intruder" The stealth force then surrounded them. Renji spoke up

"Please hear me out, Captain-commander!" Kon then appeared behind Rukia's shoulder saying

"Yeah, let's talk this over!"

"There will be no negotiating!" Soifon the ordered her Stealth force to capture them

"Seize them" The stealth force charged at Rukia and Renji, but was stopped by Urahara. Urahara then landed in front of them, in his shinigami uniform (Including his captain haori) Soifon yelled out

"You! You're-" Urahara turned around and smiled. Yamamoto said

"Urahara Kisuke" Rukia surprised said

"Urahara…" Urahara said

"Long time no see, Captain-commander."

At the Seireitei entrance

The siblings appear in the air above the entrance. The brother carried Ichigo on his back, they noticed the shinigami covered in the weird Reishi. The sister says

"See? The shinigami are still trapped inside" She flies a little forward, the brother stays quiet

"What's wrong? There's nothing to worry about. We're invincible" She placed a hand on her chest and the other towards her brother

"Maybe we killed too many…"

"Huh?" The brother looked at his sister and said

"At this rate, Ichigo might never remember our names! Onee-chan!"

"Iie!" She slashed her hand in front of her, her brother stayed silent

"You may be right, but we can't let him remember what happened on that day! If he did, we'd….You understand, don't you?" She closed her eyes, and put her arm on her mouth, she opened her eyes again

"Its okay, Ichigo will stay with us forever if we annihilate all of the shinigami, even if he doesn't remember our names" She narrowed her eyes. She continued to look at the entrance, she went to her brother, and said

"Let's go" All three of them vanished

Back with Rukia

Yamamoto said

"How did you manage to return?"

"Oh, I've always known how, but I'm afraid that's all I'll say" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes

"What do you want?" Urahara said

"I believe you're in a state of emergency" Soifon then yelled

"We don't need help from a traitor like you!" Soifon vanished, and reappeared running towards Urahara, but was stopped by Yoruichi

"Don't be so rash, Soifon."

"Yoruichi-sama...!"

"Haven't you forgotten something very important?" Yoruichi asked, Jushiro smiled.

"What might that be?" He asked, Shunsui smiled as he pulled up his straw hat.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately. I'd love to know why." He said simply, Yamamoto opened his eyes once again.

"What do you know?" He asked, Kisuke smiled grimly

"The source of all our problems." Kisuke said, Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"The source of our problems?" He asked, Kisuke nodded.

"Indeed, but first... Rukia-San." Kisuke said, Rukia blinked at him.

"It would appear that the people who altered Kurotsuchi-San and Kurosaki-San's memories are the same people." Kisuke said, Rukia eyes widened.

"The same...you mean those two wielding the a Scythe?" Rukia asked, Kisuke smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

"So you've already met them...then we'd better hurry. Leave the rest here to us and hurry after them. Kurosaki-sans in danger!"

"Okay, let's go Renji" Renji then got ticked

"I told you, quit calling me by my first name!" Rukia and Ichigo then ran off, but Soifon tried chasing after them

"Matte!" But was stopped by Yoruichi grabbing her shoulder

"Everyone has probably noticed it to a certain degree. A strange feeling they can't describe." Yoruichi said, everyone stayed silent.

"A nervous feeling, as if they've forgotten something important." Yoruichi, turned towards the commander

"That's why everyone came here over a mere Ryoka despite the state of despair Serieite's already in. Isn't that right, Sou-Tachio?" Yoruichi asked

Back with Rukia and Renji

Rukia and Renji were running through Rukongai, but Renji asked

"Hey, uhh..."

"Huh?"

"Just what the heck are you trying to do?"

"We're looking for Ichigo!"

"Right, who is that?" Rukia stopped and turned towards Renji

"He's Ichigo! You still don't remember him? I thought you two were good friends"

"I was?... I just can't help it, I can't remember him"

"Don't give me that, you became best friends after my rescue" Renji blinked confused and then remembered

_"I was... saved by Rukia. Rukia changed my destiny. Because I met Rukia and became a shinigami, I can fight to protect everyone, like I'm doing right now"  
_

_"What's this Yoruichi-San? Are you giving up on me? This was your idea." _

_"If the execution is tomorrow. Then we'll have to finish training today." _

_"You're in charge of that! Don't let go of her no matter what, even if you die!"_

"Ichigo..." Renji looked at his hand, Rukia said happily

"Right, Ichigo! Call out his name a hundred times, a thousand times, until you remember him!" Renji tightened his grip and shook his head, and asked

"There's something I have to ask you" Rukia blinked

"Why are you doing all this to save him? To save Ichigo?" Rukia looked down

"Ichigo, Ichigo became a shinigami through me, I didn't want to let him die, in order to save his family, I split my shinigami powers with him" She grabbed her uniform, and looked up

"And because... when I was gonna get executed, he saved me, even when I told him not to. I'm here right now because of him"

Back with the captains

"Exactly what has happened to us?" Yamamoto asked

"Simply put, a part of our memories have been erased. Allow me to explain from the beginning." Everyone stayed silent

"Shortly after I started up the Technological Research Bureau, I began conducting research on a certain type of hollow, it was a parasite able to live off of and take control of people's souls. When the host grows too weak, it moves on to another body. But what made it such a rare find was that it had a scythe-like tentacle...that it used to alter its new body's memories before taking it over. If it stole all of Kurosaki Ichigo's memories as a shinigami away from him, what do you think would happen?" Jushiro then yelled out

"Impossible! There's no way-!"

"Actually, it was just barely able to take over weak souls and it was only able to suppress their memories for a short time. It's hard to believe that it could completely wipe out an entire person's very existence. However.." Shunsui said

"Are you saying that it merged with something else?"

"Probably. You see, memories are linked together, you could call them our bonds. So if you stripped all of the memories from one person, everyone else would lose their memories of him, too." Urahara continued

"In this situation, there was one person who escaped that phenomenon" Toshiro said

"You mean that Kuchiki girl?" Urahara nodded

"Right. Originally Kuchiki-san gave her powers to Kurosaki Ichigo-san. That's why everyone has forgotten about her, because of that connection, Rukia-san is like a part of Ichigo, if you forget about him, you forget about her too" Yamamoto then spoke up

"She transferred her shinigami powers? That's a serious crime"

"Indeed it is. But Kurosaki-san has helped us so much that we should overlook the crime. I can't believe we have forgotten all about them! Actually I've have forgotten all about them myself. Luckily, I jotted down some records of both of them, so it's no biggie" Toshiro then questioned

"Wait a minute. What about Kurotsuchi? Everyone still remembers him" Urahara smiled and said

"Absolutely! That puzzled me at first, too. But as everyone's well aware, Kurotsuchi-san's a tad unique. What if he had done something to himself already? I decided to test that theory and presto!"

"Kurotsuchi-San makes regular backups of his own memory. At any rate, because of them, that no one else forgot about him. I'll say this once more: All of our memories are linked together"

Back with Rukia and Renji

Kon, Rukia, and Renji are where the gates are searching for Ichigo's spiritual pressure

"Kon, any trace"

"No, it's like it completely vanished"

"Dammit, we're out of leads" Renji then asked

"Hey?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you gave your shinigami powers too Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah, that's right"

"Then your spirit particles might be similar"

"Huh?"

"We might be able to follow the trail of his spirit particles"

"Spirit particles, is that even possible here?"

"Yeah, usually,

"Normally it'd be impossible for us to track down spirit particles here since they're what Soul Society is composed of. But since yours are similar to his, we might be able to follow his trail. You know that I'm not all that great with kido, but I'm willing to give it a try, even if it turns out to be impossible"

"Don't be stupid! It'll never work if you think its impossible from the start! I'm linked...connected...to Ichigo! We'll definitely find him!"

"Then let's roll" Renji puts a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah" Rukia puts a hand on her face and concentrates. A red spirit ribbon appears and starts to head towards Ichigo's direction. Until it finally finds him, heading towards the 12th division now covered in Reishi. Rukia opens her eyes and gasps silently

With the siblings

The siblings were flying towards the 12th division, the sister has a hand on her brother, and then they go through the wall and land inside. The brother lays Ichigo on the ground, quickly, and heads deeper inside with his sister.

They both then reach the machine they use to summon those serpents. The brother brings up his scythe and points it towards the flower (from the beginning) The sister asks

"Will it work?" The same little object glows orange, which somehow turns on the machine. The sister happily says

"You did it!" The brother looks at his sister for a moment and turns his attention back to the machine. He walks towards the flower with his scythe in front. But is stopped.

"Matte!" Ichigo comes from the doorway, using the side of the door to hold himself up. The sister goes to Ichigo

"Ichigo!" She grabs Ichigo by the shoulders.

"You're okay! Does your head still hurt?" Ichigo puts a hand on her arm and asks

"Where are we?" The brother hesitates to answer

"This is...well" The sister lets go of Ichigo and says happily

"We're going to get rid of all those shinigami that keep making you suffer!" Ichigo looks at her surprised

"Shinigami?" He then has a flashback

_The siblings appeared on top of a building. The sister goes to the edged and crouches down. The brother has Ichigo underneath his arm, but lets go of him. Ichigo lifts his head, but his eyes look lifeless_

"You used this to...Don't! Have you ever considered how many people you could hurt with this? You might even destroy the Seireitei!" The sister steps in front of him and says

"Who cares? Why are you defending the shinigami? The shinigami are gonna steal you away from us again!" The sister starts to cry and rubs her eyes "I...I don't want to be away from Ichigo anymore!" She continues to cry and falls to her knees

"What are you talking about? I'll always be with you." Ichigo hesitates to put his hands on her shoulders

"I'm not lying. Please believe me!" She looks up at him and yells

"No! No way! We've gotta kill them all!" Ichigo looks at her confused

"Why?"

"Because... Because you..." Her reiatsu starts to appear, the brother gasps in shock. Her reiatsu starts to go crazy, causing Ichigo to be thrown back.

Her reiatsu started spreading through out the Seireitei, her reiatsu somehow made buildings vanish, but they reappears somewhere else, falling from the sky.

Rukia and Renji

Rukia and Renji ran towards the 12th division.

"I dunno what's going on, but it looks like something's already started up" Rukia ran faster

"Ichigo!"

"H-hey" Rukia stopped, when a building destroyed the doorway, Rukia puts her sword in fron of her, but was stopped, by Renji running ahead

"Hey"

"I got this, Howl, Zabimaru" Renji used Zabimaru to block all the rocks, but a building started coming his way

"Renji!"

"I said I've got this" Renji's reiatsu started to show "Bankai!" The explosion was able to destroy anything around it. From Rukia's point of view, she see's a giant snake, and then see's Renji

"Hihiou Zabimaru"

"Your Bankai-!" Rukia was stopped by a roof almost falling on her, but Renji stopped it.

"Watch it! That was dangerous!" Renji retracted Zabimaru

"Shaddap!" Rukia turned around and saw Zabimaru head towards her. She quickly grabbed on, Renji then jumped on. He turned to look at Rukia

"Whatcha think? I can use Zabimaru like this, too!"

"I know!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind! Go!" Renji went to another doorway. And made Zabimaru head towards Ichigo's location

Rukia got on top of his head

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki" More rocks and building appeared

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren" She froze the rocks, and Zabimaru broke through it.

Back with the siblings

Ichigo pushed himself up slowly. But the brother came

"Ichigo!" He helped Ichigo get up

"I'm okay" He then got behind Ichigo, Ichigo started at the sister, who still had her reiatsu surrounding her, she had her hands at her face.

"What's wrong?" She answered in an echoing voice

**"I loathe Shinigami" **Her eyes widened

_Ichigo was in front of the siblings._

_The sister had a sword _

_And Ichigo was being grabbed by the throat_

**"Shinigami are-"**Her reiatsu became violent, but was topped by the wall behind them got destroyed. The brother shocked said

"What?" Shadows of Rukia and Renji showed, when the dust cleared the sister looked behind her in tears, the brother narrows his eyes a little. Ichigo sees who they are and his eyes widen.

"Ichigo, I've come to take you back"

"So that's Ichigo..." Ichigo steps forward a little, and remembers Renji

_"Kurosaki! I'm now getting rid of my strength and my pride to beg of you! Please rescue Rukia!"_

_"Wagata. You have my word."_

___"Did you win?"_

___"..I lost.."_

___"He ran away. That means you won, stupid."_

___"You wouldn't say that if you were me. I couldn't protect anyone, not even myself. I lost."_

"Renji..." Ichigo clutches his head with one hand, the sister runs in front of Ichigo

"Leave! Leave, Shinigami!"

"Ichigo doesn't know either of you!" Rukia says

"Like I'll buy that, Ichigo's one of our best friends" But the sister in tears, says

"That's not what Ichigo wants! Ichigo doesn't like you anymore!" Rukia puts her hand towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, think back. The Ichigo I know would never give up being a shinigami." Ichigo put his hands down, and looks at her, his eyes were confused

"When we first met, you were willing to give up your life to protect your family, I gave you that power. I shared my power with you, so you can protect those close to you. You even protected me!"

_Fishbone grabbing Karin, Rukia protects Ichigo from getting killed_

_Rukia is telling Ichigo to stab her sword, into his chest._

_Ichigo is introducing himself_

She looked down for a minute and yelled out

"Your that strong!" Ichigo grabbed his head again, and shut his eyes

"Ichigo!" He opened them again, but was looking down

"I..." the sister ran up to him

"Don't! Please don't Ichigo! Don't make that face!" Ichigo just looked at her

"No...No" She then hugged his waist, crying

"Please don't go back to being a shinigami" She then stopped and looked at him

"Become a shinigami...again?" He grabbed her wrists

"I was a shinigami, wasn't I?" The sister cried denying it. He turned towards Rukia

"Shinigami...Say it once more...your name" Rukia looks a little surprised, she says

"Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo says

"Kuchiki..."

_Memories of Rukia started to appear in his head_

_"Know your place brat!"_

_"What kind of joke is this Rukia!"_

_"Don't move! If you move, or try to follow me...I..I will never forgive you!"_

_"I'll say it once, more, I've come to save you Rukia"_

_"Ichigo.."_

_"What? You ain't gonna tell me to back down after I've come this far, are you?"_

_"But.."_

_"I'm not backing down! I'm not kidding. I came this far to save you. It doesn't matter if you wanna face the death penalty...I'm gonna save you even I have to drag you away. From this point on, All your opinions are rejected. Got that dumbass?"__  
_

_"Give me your sword, shinigami"_

_"It's not shinigami, its Kuchiki Rukia" They both plunged the sword in his chest_

"...Rukia" His eyes widen. The sister gasps, and screams

**"Iie!" **Her reiatsu starts to explode. Ichigo tries to calm her down

"Hey!" But was thrown back

"Ichigo!" He was caught, by the brother, but the brother has his scythe at his neck.

"Don't move!"

"Bastard!"

The sister continues to scream, and then turns around to face Rukia and Renji. The brother puts his scythe at his shoulder.

**"You can't have Ichigo" **The brother looks at her worried

"Onee-chan"

**"I won't let you have him! If you try to take him again, we'll..."** Rukia asked

"What's she doing?"

**"We will become one with Ichigo!" **Her brother then said

"Ichigo will disappear, too. Are you sure?" His sister stays quiet, his brother looks down

"Very well" The same colored reiatsu starts to circle around him too, and starts to explode

_"We'll be together forever" _Ichigo groaned while clutching his head, between them

_"Ichigo..." _He starts to head towards Ichigo, so does the sister

**"Ichigo...Ichigo!" **Once they reach him, their reiatsu collides and starts to explode.

Ichigo screams as the reiatsu surrounds him,

"Ichigo!" Rukia yells, as she watches him scream in pain and consumed by the reiatsu.

Ichigo continues to scream as the siblings spiritual pressure cover him, the reiatsu was spinning like a tornado

"Ichigo!" When the spiritual pressure started to vanish, Rukia's and Renji's eyes widened.

Ichigo had a long red collared cape that was split in two, his feet were bare, Ichigo's clothes were also different, they were the same as the brother's. It was a long white robe, the bottom of the robe looks torn, (similiar to how Ichigo's 2nd hollow transformation, bottom clothes is ripped) on the side of his waist, he has a tied gold coth. He holds the same scythe, but is double bladed now, behind his back. His hair changed from orange to a really dark lavender, looks gray. His skin was pale white. When he lifts his head, he opens his eyes, his pupil is now shrunken into slits, his iris is now lavender too. Referred as Dark Ichigo

Rukia gasps, so does Renji

_**"Begone..." **_He turns around, and rips off the vial-like object from the object

**_"All of you...All of you, Begone!"_** He slams the vial into the flower, it glowed, before, activating the same machine. The same white serpents appeared. Rukia and Renji get ready, for whats gonna happen next.

* * *

**Well their it is my 5th chapter, tell me what you think. Please review**

**Iie-No**

**Matte-wait, **

**wagata-Fine/okay/  
**

**if i missed one tell me and ill say what it means  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Ending and Explanation

**A/N: This is when its Dark Ichigo talking. ****When its just in bold it's the sister and Ichigo's voice talking. When its underlined and bold it's the brother. When its Ichigo and the brother its italics and bold. When its italics, bold, and underlined they're all talking. P.S. Ichigo is not really the one talking, like in the real fade to black you hear Rukia's voice, it's like that. Sorry if it's confusing.**

The Ending and Explanation

"Shinigami...Say it once more...your name" Rukia looks a little surprised, she says

"Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo says

"Kuchiki…"

_Memories of Rukia started to appear in his head_

_"I'll say it once, more, I've come to save you Rukia"_

_"Ichigo..."_

_"What? You ain't gonna tell me to back down after I've come this far, are you?"_

_"But…"_

_"I'm not backing down! I'm not kidding. I came this far to save you. It doesn't matter if you wanna face the death penalty...I'm gonna save you even I have to drag you away. From this point on, All your opinions are rejected. Got that dumbass?"_

_"Give me your sword, shinigami"_

_"It's not shinigami, its Kuchiki Rukia" They both plunged the sword in his chest_

"...Rukia" His eyes widen. The sister gasps, and screams

**"Iie!" **Her reiatsu starts to explode. Ichigo tries to calm her down

"Hey!" But was thrown back

"Ichigo!" He was caught, by the brother, but the brother has his scythe at his neck.

"Don't move!"

"Bastard!"

The sister continues to scream, and then turns around to face Rukia and Renji. The brother puts his scythe at his shoulder.

**"You can't have Ichigo" **The brother looks at her worried

"Onee-chan"

**"I won't let you have him! If you try to take him again, we'll..."** Rukia asked

"What's she doing?"

**"We will become one with Ichigo!" **Her brother then said

"Ichigo will disappear, too. Are you sure?" His sister stays quiet, his brother looks down

"Very well" The same colored reiatsu starts to circle around him too, and starts to explode

_"We'll be together forever" _Ichigo groaned while clutching his head, between them

_"Ichigo..." _He starts to head towards Ichigo, so does the sister

**"Ichigo...Ichigo!" **Once they reach him, their reiatsu collides and starts to explode.

Ichigo screams as the reiatsu surrounds him,

"Ichigo!" Rukia yells, as she watches him scream in pain and consumed by the reiatsu.

Ichigo continues to scream as the siblings spiritual pressure cover him, the reiatsu was spinning like a tornado

"Ichigo!" When the spiritual pressure started to vanish, Rukia's and Renji's eyes widened.

Ichigo had a long red collared cape that was split in two, his feet were bare, Ichigo's clothes were also different, they were the same as the brother's. It was a long white robe, the bottom of the robe looks torn, (similiar to how Ichigo's 2nd hollow transformation, bottom clothes is ripped) on the side of his waist, he has a tied gold coth. He holds the same scythe, but is double bladed now, behind his back. His hair changed from orange to a really dark lavender, looks gray. His skin was pale white. When he lifts his head, he opens his eyes, his pupil is now shrunken into slits, his iris is now lavender too. Referred as Dark Ichigo

Rukia gasps, so does Renji

_**"Begone..." **_He turns around, and rips off the vial-like object from the object

_**"All of you...All of you, Begone!"**_ He slams the vial into the flower, it glowed, before, activating the same machine. The same white serpents appeared. Rukia and Renji get ready, for whats gonna happen next.

"So that's what trashed Seireitei"

"We've gotta stop it, Renji"

"You do something about that guy, that's why you here, isn't it?" Rukia looks at Dark Ichigo

"Then the rest is up to you" Rukia shunpo's towards Dark Ichigo, followed by Renji using Zabimaru in Bankai, to attack the serpents. Rukia jumps at Dark Ichigo

"Ichigo!" Dark Ichigo, turns sideways and vanishes, Rukia's eyes widen, but Dark Ichigo reappears behind Rukia, hitting her with an attack similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, but black and purple.

Rukia cried out as she was blown away. Kon was thrown too

"Kon!" Kon was covered in the spirit particles. Rukia looked back at Dark Ichigo. Dark Ichigo stood their, his expression stayed cold. Rukia narrowed her eyes

"Ichigo…" The computer then exploded, and the same white particles blasted out engulfing Rukia and Renji. The whole 12th division barracks was destroyed

Somewhere in the Seireitei

All the shinigami wondered what was going on as the sky was now gray. Everyone then saw something rise from the particles. Hisagi and Matsumoto came.

"Pull back, quickly, Vice-captain Hisagi, vice-captain Matsumoto, look!"A giant monster made from the spirit particles rose. Matsumoto shocked said

"Wh-What on earth is that?" One of its tentacles shot out more serpents

"Get, away!" Hisagi and Rangiku moved.

Meanwhile at a platform.

Meanwhile at a platform that was made from the spirit particles, (were the 12th division use to be) Rukia was fighting Dark Ichigo.

Dark Ichigo came down at Rukia, hitting her once, Rukia managed to block it, but then Dark Ichigo swung at Rukia, making her back away.

"Ichigo!" Rukia held her sword to her side. Dark Ichigo held his scythe sideways, in a two hand grip. Dark Ichigo bent his knees; his foot skidded forward, while Rukia backed away. In his thoughts, he says

"**Reap her"**

"_**Yes, Reap her" **_Dark Ichigo narrows his eyes.

Rukia's eyes widened as Dark Ichigo shot forwards. He slashed his scythe at her, Rukia managed to dodge by flipping, but Dark Ichigo disappeared and reappeared, on the side of Rukia, he hits her once and then throws his scythe at her, but brings it back to his hands. He held up the scythe sideways, attacking her with the point end. Rukia manages to hit it upwards, but he brings it back down, trying to attack her with the end again.

He puts the scythe back into a two hand grip, and swung the scythe at her again. Rukia jumped over Dark Ichigo, Dark Ichigo quickly turns around, jumps up and bring his scythe down at Rukia, Rukia turned around quickly to block his attack.

"Stop it!" The attack from Dark Ichigo created a crater underneath them. Dark Ichigo ignored her, he puts more force down, causing Rukia to jump back. Dark Ichigo came back running towards her. He tried slicing her, but Rukia pushed him back, but he came back once again, he jumped up, bringing his scythe down, Rukia put her sword up, blocking his attack.

"Ichigo, please! Snap out of it! It's me, Rukia!" Dark Ichigo ignored her.

"Think, Ichigo!"

Back in the Seireitei

More serpents continue to shoot out more spirit particles; they continue to cover the Seireitei. Rangiku and Hisagi watch. Rangiku says

"It's too late. It's going to devour all of Seireitei at this rate" Toshiro then shows up

"Matsumoto!" Rangiku and Hisagi turn around

"Captain?"

"Are you okay, Matsumoto?"

"Yes!" The rest of the captains then show up, along with Yoruichi, and Urahara. The monster turns around and looks at the captains. Ukitake asks

"What is that?" Kyoraku says

"Oh dear…looks like we've got another oddity to deal with" Ikkaku and Yumichika then show up. Urahara walks up and says

"According to Kurotsuchi-san, that monster that we're looking at has a spirit particle convergence device on it that he made. This disaster is a result of the device going out of control. Unless we destroy the device, there'll be no stopping it" Kyoraku says

"But it doesn't look like it's going to let us get to it without a fight" Urahara turns around and says

"Rukia-San should already be inside of it. We just need to prevent the Spirit Particles from spreading around Seireitei any more than they already have." Ukitake smiles and says

"He makes it sound so easy"

"He always has" said Kyoraku. A huge clash of lighting shoots towards the captains. Yamamoto brings out his zanpakuto and stops it, he vanishes leaving his haori behind.

"Reduce the whole of creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto's sword bursts into flames, the monsters arm was then sliced off

"Good going, Yama-Jii!" Yamamoto turns around and shouts back at the captains

"I order all captain's to stop the Spirit Particles from spreading!"

"Hai!" All the captains vanish.

Ukitake and Kyoraku stand on top of buildings, two of the serpents head towards them. Ukitake brings out his sword and puts it to his side, holding it with both hands. Kyoraku brings out his swords too. Ukitake then starts to release his sword

"All waves, become my shield! All lighting, become my blade! His sword split into two, with a rope with metal strips on top, in the middle of both swords

"Sougyo no Kotowari!" He has both his arms crossed, with the blades pointing at the sky. Kyoraku then pulled out his Kondachi sword. He held it over his other one

"The Flower God sings as flowers scatter in the wind. The heavenly demon laughs as heaven is disrupted by the wind. Katen Kyoukotsu! He held identical swords in each hand.

He used shunpo and sliced small serpents. Ukitake appeared behind him, they both continued to slice through. A bigger one then appeared, it dived in, but was cut into pieces by Ukitake and Kyoraku. They both landed on the ground safely.

Yoruichi and Soifon

"Let's go, Soifon!"

"Yeah!" Soifon removed her captains haori. One of the big serpents, head towards her, but Soifon activated Shunko

"Shunko!" Her body glowed white; she punched at the snake, causing it to explode. She followed Yoruichi, more of the two-headed serpents appeared, Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, she used shunpo and kicked through all of them. When she looked behind her she saw Soifon get a surprise attack, one of the serpents through her in the air. Soifon covered her face as she was about to be eaten

"Shit!" It swallowed her, shocking Yoruichi

"Soifon!"

"Sing, Benihime!" Yoruichi sees a red light split the snake in half, Yoruichi sees her chance and grabs Soifon, she lands safely on the ground, she turns back to see Urahara using Benihime to finish the snake off by slicing it three times.

"Yoruichi-sama…" Yoruichi turns back to Soifon

"My deepest apologies, Yoruichi-sama…" She turns away, causing Yoruichi to laugh, she puts Soifon down

"Don't sweat it, let's go!" Yoruichi starts to run followed by Soifon

"Right!" Hitsugaya begin to head towards the creature, followed by Rangiku, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika

"Follow me!"

"Yes, sir!" They all jump. More of the small serpents come. Toshiro yells out

"Hyorinmaru!" A giant ice dragon comes from his sword, freezing the serpents. Rangiku pulls out her sword

"Growl, Haineko!" her zanpakuto turned to ash, and formed a shield, destroying more. Hisagi then steps in

"Reap, Kazeshini!" his zanpakuto turned into two double-bladed scythes, he easily cut all of them. Rangiku and Hisagi land on the ground. Suddenly another serpent spit out more, and managed to capture Hisagi, Rangiku and Yumichika.

"Yumichika!"

"Matsumoto! Hisagi!" One of the serpents hit Ikkaku throwing far back, through rocks, until he hit a certain one.

"What the heck is this rock?" When he looked up he saw a familiar hair

"Th-That's-!" Suddenly he was swallowed, with the rock. An eye patch then came off, a burst of yellow energy destroyed it instantly and insane laugh was heard. Toshiro gasped as he put an arm over his face"

Ikkaku was then thrown back again, but screaming out

"Taicho!" Kenpachi jumped up at one of the serpents, cutting it in half, and landing on one of the monsters tentacles.

"Was it you? Were you the one patting my head?" Yachiru then came

"Ken-chan, good morning!"

"Yachiru, don't fall off!"

"Aye, Aye, sir!" One of the serpents had Kenpachi in its mouth. Kenpachi, just sliced it in half. Yachiru laughed as Kenpachi was laughing.

Back with Dark Ichigo

Renji used Hihio Zabimaru to destroy one of the snakes, and then made it charge at others

"Damn it! If only I could break that thing!" Renji turned his attention back to Dark Ichigo and Rukia.

Dark Ichigo landed from hitting Rukia, he went sideways, jumped up and spinned, Rukia managed to block them, but made her jump back.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" Rukia flipped backwards. Dark Ichigo landed a couple feet away from her. She held out her hand as it was bleeding, Rukia panted as she wiped blood from her head.

**"****That girl… We must reap that girl's memories. If we do that, no one will be able to remember Ichigo anymore." **

Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly as she said that

**"That's it! Then we'll be the only ones Ichigo cares about!" **Rukia yells out

"You lunatics! Memories aren't everything! Renji's soul itself remembered me! Same with Ichigo! You can't steal the bonds that hold us together!" Dark Ichigo charged at Rukia, he swung his scythe at her, but then disappeared and reappeared on the side of Rukia, he swung his scythe once again. His scythe and her sword clashed causing black and purple reiatsu to appear.

"Ichigo!" Rukia then sees his scythe go through her sword again, Rukia ducked and backed away.

"Shit!...Ichigo" Rukia landed on the ground staring at him. Rukia then hears a noise, she sees Dark Ichigo come into view. He lifts his head, but his eyes were pitch black. Rukia backs away, her eyes widen.

Back at the Seireitei

A two-headed serpent charges at Urahara, but he slices it in half.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi calls his name

"This isn't working. It's just too big. There really is no stopping this thing if we don't do something about the device in the research tower." Yoruichi steps a little forward

"But with that here, we can't get anywhere near it." They then hear an explosion and laughing, and yellow reiatsu

"What's that?"

"Let me at it, too!"

"It's Zaraki! He's back?" Urahara turns around and says

"Everyone, now's our chance! I know it'll be difficult, but avoid that thing and head towards the research tower." They hear someone say

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Urahara turns around and sees Byakuya, a twister of petals was front of him.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Not bad, lil' Byakuya" Byakuya turns his head a little and says

"I'm going in" Urahara smiles

"Good luck, Kuchiki-taicho" Byakuya enters the twister, it then vanishes. They were then attacked by some of the serpents that came from underneath the ground, they surrounded them and spit out spirit particles. Toshiro then came activating his Bankai

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" He froze the spirit particles, stopping it from falling on the captains

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho"

"No need for thanks. Now let's go!" The captains continued to cut down the spirit particle snakes. Toshiro charged at one of them

"Ryusenka" Urahara watched Toshiro, and said

"I guess it's time I got serious, too" One of the serpents charged at Urahara, he activated one of his techniques. Created a shield, as he stopped it, he said

"Rend it asunder, Benihime!" Red arrows shot towards the serpent, destroying it

Back with Rukia and Dark Ichigo

Dark Ichigo jumped forward, and tried slicing Rukia across the chest. Rukia managed to dodged it and land behind him. He turned around, swung his scythe again, he ripped a little pieces of Rukia's clothes at the side of her neck and vanished again. Rukia's eyes widened as she tried to search for him. Renji yelled out

"Look out! He's behind you, Rukia!" Dark Ichigo reappeared behind her, with his scythe at her neck, Rukia turned her head to see Dark Ichigo grinning at her.

"Bakudo, 61 Rikujokoro" Rukia ducked as six bars of light slammed into Dark Ichigo, he cried out as he was thrown to the side. His arms pinned to his body, he growled as he got to his knees. Byakuya then landed, making everyone surprised.

"Captain…?" Rukia looked and saw Byakuya

"Nii-sama!" Byakuya looked over his shoulder to look at Rukia, he had a flashback of Hisana, and then turned his attention back to Dark Ichigo.

**"Who are you?"** Byakuya stared at him for a minute, and then pulled out his sword

"Nii-sama!"

"If what you said was true, I'm going to finish this" Rukia's eyes widened

**"Ahhhhhh!"** Dark Ichigo cried out as the same black and purple reiatsu appeared

"Please, wait! Ichigo's still in their. No matter what happens, we're still linked to him!"

**"Ahhhhh!"**

"Ichigo! Aren't we, Ichigo?"

**"Ahhhhhh!"** He ignored her as he broke through a bar, he cried out more, and broke two more bars. Renji shocked says

"His reiatsu is becoming like a hollow's….It's hopeless"

"Damn it!"

"N-Nee-san…" Rukia heard a familiar voice and started to look around, and then saw Kon trapped in the spirit particles

"Kon!"

"Nee-san…You need to save Ichigo…Nee-san…" Rukia stared at him

"_O-Of course I do. Is there still a way?"_

Rukia heard Ichigo's voice and then remembered

_Flashback_

"_Just one" Rukia lifted her sword and pointed it at Ichigo_

"_You must become a shinigami!" Ichigo gasped slightly_

"_I don't know if this will work or not. If we fail, both you and I will die together"_

_Flashback_

Rukia was looking down, and looked back at Ichigo.

**"Ahhhhhh!"** Byakuya turned around and saw Rukia walk up to him

"He risks his own life for me, and to protect everyone around him, he would do anything to keep everyone close to him safe. He always wants to protect me, keep me safe" Byakuya stayed silent

"Ichigo would probably do the same thing for me, no, he would do the same thing for me, which is why I won't give up" Byakuya sheathed his sword, and said

"Do as you will" Byakuya then disappeared, using shunpo

**"Ahhhhhhhh!"** Dark Ichigo gave a final shout and broke free, he hissed as he got up. Rukia put a foot back, and gripped her sword with two hands, to the side , like Ichigo does.

**"We'll reap her! We'll kill that shinigami!"** Rukia narrowed her eyes

"Here I come, Ichigo, this time I'll be the one saving you" Rukia released a white reiatsu. They both stood their, and then charged at each other, breaking the ground with their feet, their spiritual pressure surrounded both of them as they charged.

Right before they clash, Rukia yells out

"Come back to me, Ichigo!"

"_I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" They both plunged the sword into Ichigo's chest_

Sode No Shirayuki pierced Dark Ichigo through the chest.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's hair covered her eyes, as she whispered his name

Renji and Byakuya see this

"What the-, What'd she do?"

A ball of light shined at the end of Rukia's blade, Dark Ichigo dropped his scythe,

**"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"** Dark Ichigo screamed out as the light consumed them, the siblings reiatsu also surrounded them too, but just some of it.

Still surrounded by the light, Dark Ichigo stood their, until his clothes faded away, revealing his shinigami uniform, his eyes were still black.

The light then vanished, when it vanished, the siblings reiatsu then vanished, Ichigo was back to normal, his hair was orange again, but Rukia's sword was still through his chest. Ichigo gasped as the hollow that Urahara talked about came out of Ichigo's body, disappeared, with a scream.

Byakuya and Renji walked up to the machine that has the serpents coming out of it.

"Bankai" Byakuya let his sword fall

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Giant blades rose from the ground, and became petals, they destroyed the serpents, while Renji used Zabimaru

"Hikotsu Taiho" A giant red beam came from the snakes mouth and fired at the tower, destroying it. As the smoke cleared Urahara arrived

"Looks like everything has been taken care of" Urahara looked to his right and saw Rukia and Ichigo.

Rukia has one arm around Ichigo. Ichigo moves and looks at her

"Rukia…" Rukia smiles and says

"Hey, Ichigo" Rukia turns her head to her right, so does Ichigo. Ichigo sees the siblings injured, and lying on the floor, Ichigo gets up, so does Rukia

"Rukia, I…"

"Go to them" Ichigo hesitated and then ran towards them. When he reached them he grabbed the sisters hand

"Guys!" Both of them slowly moved towards Ichigo

"Ichigo…Is that you, Ichigo?"

"Yeah"

"This was our punishment, it's all because we didn't listen to you" The brother then put his hand on Ichigo's

"Ichigo…Please don't hate Onee-chan" Ichigo grabbed his with the sisters. He looked at him and then at the sister.

_Flashback_

"_Ahhh, Save us, Ichigo!" The sister yells out_

"_Where are you?" Ichigo ran up a hill as he searched for the siblings_

"_Ichigo!" When he finally reached them he saw a shinigami in front of them, with his sword. The siblings also saw him_

"_Ichigo!"_

"_A shinigami?" He started to pull up his sword._

"_Don't do it!" Ichigo slid to the side of him, pulling out Zangetsu, and blocking his sword, then pushing him back. Making the shinigami fall down_

"_Guys!" Ichigo ran to the siblings, putting his hands on their shoulder, the siblings grabbed his waist. The brother cried out_

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Are you okay?" The brother then said_

"_Ichigo! Behind you!" Ichigo turned around and attacked the shinigami again with Zangetsu, this time using Getsuga Tensho, and pushed him back. The shinigami slid backwards on his back. Ichigo still kept his eyes on the shinigami. The siblings ran towards him. The sister happily said_

"_Ichigo, that was so cool!"_

"_Wait…" He saw the shinigami stand up with purple and black spirit energy surrounding him._

"_What is he?" the siblings stood behind Ichigo. The shinigami said_

"_**I feel your reiatsu spilling out, I want it…This body is done for"**__ The hollow was around the shinigami._

"_Run for it!" The siblings ran, as Ichigo dodged the shinigami jumping at him. Ichigo tried to attack him again, but he managed to hit Ichigo, Ichigo fell to the ground as he tried to get up, the shinigami grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, making Ichigo drop Zangetsu._

"_Your not a shinigami, you monster!" Ichigo grabbed the shinigami's arm. The shinigami laughed as the white hollow appeared again, it turned around so it could use it's scythe like tail. The siblings watched as Ichigo was in the shinigami's hand. The sister cried out_

"_Ichigo!" The brother stood their at his sisters side_

_The shinigami tipped Ichigo's head up so he opened his mouth, the tail started to enter his body. A sword suddenly went through the shinigami's leg, the shinigami looks down to see the sister shaking, but holding the sword into his leg._

"_Get away from Ichigo, you dumb Shinigami!" The shinigami hit the sister, the sister rolled onto the floor_

"_**Damned brats!" **__He dropped Ichigo, Ichigo fell to his side._

_The shinigami pulled out the sword from his leg, and started to head towards the siblings. Ichigo turns so he's lying on his stomach, Ichigo holds his arm out, and tries to reach them._

_As the shinigami approached the terrified sister, the brother jumps towards his sister._

"_Onee-chan!" the shinigami brings up his sword, Ichigo's eyes widen, in his thoughts he says_

"_No!" As his vision begins to blur the last thing he sees is the shinigami bring down his sword at the siblings, and a spurt of blood. Ichigo then falls unconscious._

_Flashback_

"That's right…but when I came to, you were both gone. And then I forgot" Ichigo looks down. Urahara then said

"That's because the hollow probably reaped your memories" Ichigo looked at Urahara

"And additionally…these two have a special ability that allows them to teleport. I think that they placed the hollow inside themselves just before they died so that they could protect you. When the hollow realized that it had accidentally possessed a pair of dead children, it probably panicked and ran back to Hueco Mundo. But while their, they took control of the hollow. And then came back because of their strong desire to see you again." Ichigo flinched a little, the sister spoke

"Do you remember now? I'm sorry we lied to you…the truth is… that we met our end that day."

"Nothing's over yet! Death isn't the end. You came back didn't you! I was happy! I was so happy!" Ichigo shut his eyes as he said that, the sister spoke again

"I wanted to see you again…You're all that I've got…" Ichigo shook his head

"You're never alone! The person most important to you has always been right next to you!" The sisters eyes widen and looks over to her brother, so does the brother

"I remembered you names. You're Homura and Shizuku. Back-to-Back, you shine brightly…together." The siblings look at Ichigo, the sister says

"Homura…" The brother says his name as well

"Shizuku…" They both start to cry

_The siblings spin in circles_

"_Yay! Names! Names!" The siblings hug Ichigo_

"What great names…I wanted to know what they were…"

Shizuku says

"I'm so happy…" Homura turns to her brother

"Shizuku…" They both grab each others hand

"Homura-nee-san…thank you." Ichigo starts to look at the siblings sadly. Homura looks back at Ichigo, with tears going down her cheeks

"Goodbye, Ichigo…" Homura's eyes close, their hands fall from Ichigo's

Rukia watches as Ichigo calls out their name

"Homura! Shizuku! Don't leave! No…No! Answer me….Please answer me!" Rain starts to fall from the sky Ichigo looks down and then looks up and screams.

"Homura! Shizuku!"

Later on

"_It's great, isn't it,It's great, isn't it, we wrote it, we even drew the little pictures, I'm sure you'll remember" _Ichigo heard Homura's voice as he remembered. Ichigo looked at the letter that the siblings gave to him.

Ichigo then looked behind him and saw Rukia.

"Rukia…?"

"Hey, Ichigo, are you going to go back home?"

"Yeah"

"This letter reminded me of your drawings, when I didn't have my memories, when I saw those pictures, they looked familiar." Ichigo looked down, they were both silent, Ichigo looked up

"Rukia...this time you were the one that saved me" Rukia held out her hand

"Yeah, I told you someday you would need to be saved" Ichigo said

"You know, I've been thinking, death really isn't the end, that day may have not been the very first time we met, we might have been linked together for a lot longer" Rukia replied by saying

"Maybe, one thing I do know once a bond is formed, it never disappears, even if we forget everything, we'll be joined again someday….It'll be that way with you and those siblings" Ichigo smiled and said

"Yeah...Rukia...I know our bond is strong" Ichigo said happily

"Well then, I should go now, shinigami" Rukia smiled, and knew exactly what to say

"It's not shinigami, I'm Kuchiki Rukia" As the wind blows the letter flies away from Ichigo's hand, Ichigo and Rukia watch as it leaves.

Later on

Where Ichigo and Rukia fought. Kon was still trapped in the particles

"Somebody help! Why won't someone come save me! Nee-san you didn't forget about me, did you? First Ichigo, now you? No! Nee-san...Nee-san...Nee-san don't forget about me!" Kon then broke free

At the Senkai Gate

Ichigo and Rukia are at the Gate

"By the way Ichigo, I'm impressed you didn't insult or get mad at the siblings because their drawings were similar to mine" Ichigo looks at her and says

"Hmp! Well, I'm use to your crappy drawings"

"What was that? They are not crappy, I'll show you!" Rukia takes out the letter that she was gonna give Ichigo, and Rukia opens it.

But when she does she gasps, Ichigo asks

"What wrong?"

"Kon!...I forgot about him" Rukia puts the letter back in her kimono, while Ichigo says

"That's right he was with us"

At the platform

"Nee-san...Nee-san...Nee-san!" As the particles start to crack Kon breaks free

"Nee-san!"

* * *

**The ending, the last three scene about Kon, I didn't make up. These scenes showed after the credits. Anyways review and tell me what you think. Tell me if I accidentally spelled something wrong**


End file.
